A Plumber among Youkai: Ben 10's new adventure
by krrish0oooo75
Summary: Ben 10 gets a new mission by the plumbers. Is it exciting? Nah, He has to go to some weird school. The school for monster. What's the big deal? He he only time can tell


The airport was busy and somewhat crowded as airline commuters went to and from all of the main entrances. The day was pleasant enough, but for all of the natural lighting the windows provided in the airport, it certainly didn't make waiting in line any easier. Some people were made particularly grouchy about the fact it was such a nice day outside and they were trapped in bureaucracy. Case in point and one of the main players in the game to come was a young western boy of sixteen who wore a green jacket, jeans, and had brown hair. He also had a satchel hung over his shoulder and a suitcase in his hand.

"Sometimes I hate my job," the boy sighed to himself, eyeing the surroundings.

His name was Ben Tennyson and he was in fact from an American city called Bellwood.

Ben used to be your average boy, but during a road trip with his grandfather when he was ten, he managed to gain access to a powerful alien machine known as the Omnitrix. With it, he was able to transform himself into ten different aliens before transforming into more as time went on. Being a ten year old, he used the Omnitrix for a number personal quests for fun and amusement, but he also used it to help a lot of people in need. After a couple of years he realized that it was a very heavy responsibility and he was tempted to give it up but in the he couldn't. He was too much used to be a hero now. As he grew up, at the age of fifteen he had to combat an alien race known as the Highbreed. A year ago, in a climactic battle against the warlord Vilgax caused Ben to lose the Omnitrix and eventually destroyed it. In its place, he managed to acquire the newest model known as the Ultimatrix. It was similar to the Omnitrix in that it transformed Ben into different aliens, but it had the added function of jump starting those aliens into evolved forms Ben dubbed as Ultimate Forms.

Recently though, Ben was allowed to take further part in intergalactic missions with the organization known as the Plumbers, officers who were charged with keeping the peace among the alien citizens of Earth and other planets. Unfortunately, a rather big fan of Ben's managed to discover his identity and in a fit of 'it-was-a-good-idea-at-the-time' revealed his name and face to the world. Well but thankfully in the photos the fan leaked Ben wore a party mask . Thanks to the plumber resources Ben , Kevin and Gwen managed to track the big fan of Ben who turned out to be a 10 year old kid whose name was Jimmy Jones. After some trouble they managed to convince the kid to keep Ben's identity secret but that wasn't the end of trouble for our hero. Enter Aggregor a villain who had powers like Kevin becoming a challenge for him that he never faced .After absorbing 5 powerful aliens he became unbeatable even for him. He also came very close to complete his objective to absorb the power of** Alien X** but Kevin took the initiative and absorbed ultimatrix's power . Kevin defeated Aggregor but became a worst threat afterwords because absorbing energy turned him back into his old Villain persona.

It took a lot of headache and planning to turn him back but still our hero succeeded. And then the other trouble came somehow five ultimates of the Ultimatrix ( Ultimate Humunagousaur, Ultimate Big Chill , Ultimate Spider monkey, Ultimate Canonbolt and Ultimate Swampfire ) came alive . Our hero was shocked as he was sucked into ultimatrix by the ultimates . The ultimates wanted to kill him because they had brains and hearts like any other life forms have and that they were all alive. The only way for them to get out was to kill Ben

Gwen arrived to help Ben and prepared to finish the ultimates by using her anodyte powers but our hero reasoned with the ultimates and committed suicide by jumping in a fire pit to free them. When he thought he was dead Azmuth appeared in front of him and indicated that due to his heroic sacrifice, the Ultimatrix set the ultimate forms free and spared Ben's life.

The Ultimate forms apologized to Ben and Azmuth impressed by Ben's heroic act decided to upgrade the ultimatrix a bit. He unlocked every other alien Ben had access in the omnitrix and increased his time limit by 7 minutes

Ben's recent international flight was a result of his latest assignment from the Plumbers. He was sent out to Tokyo City, Japan in order to investigate strange occurrences that seemed to be happening in youkai world, It was a truth that youkai world wasn't friendly to humans as the aliens and some organisation named Fairy tale was doing some dangerous underground operations . That's why they decided to send Ben into investigating the problems in Youkai world. Well, that and he was one of their best junior agents next to Gwen and Kevin. Technically the problem was that, Ben knew it was a mission but he was never told what was the mission?

Grampa Max's idea? He didn't know

As the part of cover up, He was sent in a student exchange program . So towards in annoyance he had to attend a special school for monsters for almost 2 years. Away from his homes, No smoothies, No video games and Julie broke up with him because she thought Ben wasn't giving her enough time

Man! Life sucked

Speaking of the other members of Ben's team, they were ordered to stay in Bellwood until such a time that Ben needed backup or some other kind of emergency. Ben couldn't even be transported with the Rustbucket II, thus the reason why he was on a regular commercial flight rather than the incredibly fast space ship.

"I'll never complain about Kevin's speeding again," Ben muttered to himself as he finally got to the desk for arriving flyers.

Thanks to the latest in Plumber translation technology, Ben was able to understand what the clerk was saying to him. That in turn allowed Ben to be able to speak Japanese like a native, which surprised the clerk, but he didn't really comment on it. After getting his passport stamped and approved, Ben was finally free of the airport and allowed to enter Tokyo City proper.

**Scene change**

Ben took a walk among the skyscrapers and busy roads of tokyo. He gave a glance at most of the City and he groaned once again . Unfortunately, Plumbers didn't has that much information regarding the special school except it was a special school for monsters. From what he could gather, it wasn't going to be in a city-like environment.

"Well at least I will be able to use my watch freely there" Ben sighed as he neared his destination within the city which was at a small bus stop. H

"Jeez, why can't they just tell me their location? It would be faster for me to just go alien and fly there," Ben grumbled as he clasped the dust off his jacket. He sighed and sat into a nearby bench, relaxing and enjoying the blue sky and warm sunshine that was presented to him

It wasn't long before the bus came bringing Ben much relief. He almost thought he had the wrong pick-up location. The doors opened with a creak and a busman in a blue uniform and shady cap appeared, eerily grinning at Ben with a fat cigar lodged in his mouth.

"Youkai Academy..._Are ya __Ready?_" he asked in an ominous tone which was filled with amusement.

Ben was a little confused by the busman's attitude. "Er...sure? I guess..."

He got on the bus and saw a young man, most likely his age staring at the window. He had brown hair that split down in an unorderly fashion with brown chocolate eyes and slightly tan skin. He had a sort of baby face that presented him as a innocent boy. The supposed student was quick to look up and see Ben. His face brightened up a little, apparently glad to have another person on the bus aside from himself. Ben gladly sat next to him from the opposite side of the bus. He felt a gentleness about him which was the only sign he needed to tell him that his high school journey may not be as nerve-wracking as he thought.

"Thank goodness!" Tsukune whispered, "I was beginning to think I was going to be the only one on this bus! My name is Tsukune Aono," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet ya too buddy, I am Ben Tennyson or is it Tennyson Ben here? " Ben greeted back with a earnest smile.

"Huh? Are you foreign Ben-san?" Tsukune asked

"Yeah, Straight from the Bellwood, US. I am an exchange student " Ben chuckled. " _Is he a monster?" _Ben asked to himself but he decided to save the question for later

Ben stretched, trying to relax as both teens started talking about their high schools. Tsukune seemed quite normal but may be the monsters were normal. If alien can be normal then why not monsters?. Ben's eyes widened as he noticed the movement of the outside, the bus seemed to move slower than the other buses he had seen. The bus was old though and possibly outdated. Many newer buses he saw were starting to be outfitted to hover like majority of the city transportation.

The busman's eyes glimmered. "Yokai Academy, you two best be..._prepared_. I hope you know what you're getting into," he suddenly interrupted the two boys' conversation.

"H-hai," Tsukune answered, flinching significantly while the wielder of ultimatrix seemed almost unfazed.

"Dude...he must not get out a lot does he?" Ben chuckled to Tsukune.

"Y-yeah," Tsukune agreed a bit shakily, though he was glad to meet someone with confidence.

Ben and Tsukune began to talk about their families and what they plan to do once in the academy. It would seem that they quickly became friends or at least acquaintances which was a relief to both boys since they weren't sure if they would meet anybody familiar. Ben was particularly happy considering he was miles away from his home and having a friend at school will make his stay more tolerable

As the bus drove, it passed through a tunnel. Ben's skin perked up. He felt a bit odd...he wasn't sure why but it felt like his entire body had just became even stiffer.

"_Hehe_...we're getting close," the busman stated with a beam of his eyes to the rear view mirror. Ben and Tsukune started to grab their bags and soon the light came shining back into the bus, but it was no perfect sunshine...

Ben couldn't believe his eyes as he saw a barren land, no life, just simply dead trees. The entire atmosphere had completely changed to a dull, reddish color, so clouded that it contained no hint of a real sun. Up ahead, there was a sign with a pumpkin head attached that read, "Youkai Academy" which seemed to be almost at the end of it's wood life.

His eyes widened as the realization hit him . He had entered into the territory of monsters

The busman dropped off the boys who were just utterly confused and shocked. The busman chuckled, "We've arrived...Be careful you boys..._hehehe_, I have a feeling you two boys are about to have the adventure of your lifetime...good luck..._haha_!"

Before the boys could even utter a sound, the busman took off, leaving Ben and Tsukune dumbstruck as to what they were seeing. Bad management of the school grounds couldn't even be said with lifeless and unfertile land they had just landed at.

"This has to be some kind of mistake Ben-san," Tsukune muttered, now doubtful of whether this was actually where the school was stationed at. Ben looked at the sign and frowned to the side of his lips.

"Well, signs don't lie...I think. It looks like this is the right place, Tsukune-san," Ben replied. At a time also finding it weird. May be Tsukune was a " Normal" monster and he himself did agree the place was weird.

"So...I guess we'll have to cut through the trees huh?" Tsukune asked, becoming increasingly aware at how eerie the entire view seemed. He could have sworn he just saw some trees grin devilishly.

Ben shrugged. "It doesn't seem like we have a choice," he said as he took the initiative to head down the path of obstructing branches and bark.

Tsukune was amazed how Ben was able to remain confident in a atmosphere like this. The whole environment now gave Tsukune chills. The human boy heard a crow calling which snapped him back away from underhandedness. He noticed Ben was already far ahead in the forest.

"Oy! Wait for me!" he yelled knowing he could have trouble catching up with a pace like that.

Ben blinked realizing that he should wait for Tsukune. Sometimes he kinda forgot that he had an Olympic runner kinda build due to all the things he had been through. Especially the occasional plumber training once or twice a month by Grampa Max and Grand uncle Joel since last five years, Soccer practice, Spars and training with Kevin and Gwen or training with the Helpers and playing tennis with Julie played a major part than he knew.

"Ben-san look out!" Tsukune warned as a bike suddenly fled past him with a screaming siren warning the area.

"Huh?" Ben blinked as he barely rolled out of the way and mentally thanked Kevin for teaching him how to dodge lasers

Ben stood up slowly and clasped the dust from his jackets . His eyes widened with surprise as he saw a girl with the brightest pink hair he had ever seen. She was slumped against the tree, comically dazed and lightly scratched in some areas of her body. From the uniform, it was obvious she was a student here at the academy.

It took a moment before the wielder of ultiamtrix realized what happened as he saw a standard bike lying on the ground a few meters away. She must have '_bumped_' into him while she had lost control over the bike. and when he dodged ... welll she hit the next thing. TREE

The girl groaned weakly. Unfortunately for her,. The impact from hitting the tree caused her to fell from her bike and lose consciousness.

"Ben-san!" Tsukune yelled with worry but also astonishment, "Are you okay? How were you able to dodge that?"

Ben sighed and rubbed his head sheepishly already feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"Well uh...what can I say? I do my fair share of workout. Besides I was the star player of the soccer team back home" Ben chuckled.

Tsukune simply shrugged believing Ben's words. He glanced at the girl with pity who appeared to be either unconscious or in a daze. If anyone, Tree was the wrong thing to get hit

"We better take her to the nursery of this school," Tsukune suggested.

Ben nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right. We can't leave her like this." Of course, Ben considered this very minuscule compared to the things he had been through. He sighed in thought of that but neverthless decided to help out the girl.

Ben walked up and lifted the girl onto his back with a none to little problem. Technically those gym classes paid off. Tsukune couldn't help but blush as he got a closer look at the pink girl. The girl looked to be around their age with with a curved mouth and a petite nose. She was definitely a real cutie. The girl now appeared be sleeping on Ben's shoulder peacefully despite having hit a tree.

_Kawaii_, thought Tsukune, _I can't believe there is a girl like this here at this academy__..._

Ben sighed in relief as the school came into plain site from the trees. Surprisingly, it looked like a normal high school apart from the barren environment. The academy did seem a lot larger than some other high schools he had seen. The only issue he saw was the location, but other than that, it didn't seem so bad. He gotta admit youkai world wasn't short on money

Man! Only if schools back home were like that.

While gazing at the school with a newly refreshment of excitement, Ben heard the pink-haired girl groan a bit. He turned his head and looked to the back where he was carrying the girl, worried.

"Oh? Looks like she's waking up," Tsukune stated. Ben didn't let go though knowing it would probably be better until she's fully conscious. He turned away his head, but before he managed to pull a step towards the gates of the academy...

"W-what is this...it smells...it smells like..." she mumbled with her eyes closed. Tsukune eyes widened and Ben suddenly stopped his movements wondering what the girl was talking about. The Wielder of ultimatrix immediately took notice of the sweet and high pitch voice that begun to ring in his ears.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tsukune asked from behind, putting a hand to the shoulder of the girl. The girl didn't hear him nor notice him as she began to draw closer to Ben's neck.

"...it smells so nice," the girl open wide, revealing two sharp fangs! Without a moment of hesitation, she bit on Ben's neck's in a very petite manner. Tsukune's eyes quickly widened as he saw Ben froze and become paler in his skin.

Chuuu~

If there was anything that signified an upcoming exciting school year, it could have certainly been the wielder of Ultimatrix getting his blood sucked out of them for the first time...

* * *

"Eeee..." Ben comically squealed as his eyes widened and his body lurched. A burning and painful sensation locked his body as he felt his blood slowly sucked out of him through the main artery of his neck. He had a sudden urge to throw the pink girl off his back who...somehow...was actually sucking his blood! The only problem, however, was that Ben was in too much of a shock to do anything except to stare the distance in front of him with a gaping mouth and increasingly tired eyes.

"Mmmm..." the girl sounded as she subconsciously began drinking from this wonderful, yet unknown scent of blood which had slapped her in the face. Her eyes were closed, not yet aware that she had actually punctured into another person's neck.

The human boy, Tsukune, had legs shivering like a jackhammer as he watched his new friend just become food to what seemed like a _real _vampire! His thoughts were not on the safety of his friend though, it was instead of his own well-being.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die_, the boy thought frantically, wishing he could move his legs to get away. His own fear paralyzed him though.

The blood sucking and cute pink girl stopped after a couple seconds as her whole entire body felt rejuvenated like never before. When she opened her eyes, she gasped in surprise to find herself on the back of a rather semi muscular teen as well as having drunk a complete stranger's blood!

...Yet somehow, she didn't feel as bad about it...

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's just that...you smelled so good...I...I couldn't resist...and...and...you have such delicious blood!" the girl's drawn apology turned more into a squealing compliment which would've been rather inappropriate to a person who had their blood drawn out.

Ben continued to remain frozen as he stared out at the school in front of him like a zombie. There were a few students who glanced at him, slightly weirded out by the Tennyson's pale appearance. Moka, still against the back of the Tennyson, cocked her head as she worried she may have done damage worse than she thought...but the blood was sooo good though! Nothing like she ever tasted!

As Ben's blood began its regular circulation and the his skin began returning it's normal color. Ben slowly turned his head and glanced sharply towards the girl on his back with much disbelief.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" he raised his voice but more as a 'drained' man instead of one who is angry.

The girl lowered her head shyly, . "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, after all, you tried to help me. You see..._I'm a vampire_," she explained, emphasizing on what was clearly obvious to both of them.

Ben still couldn't believe it...well actually, he could since the girl _had indeed _sucked his blood. No mistake about that. This was his first time though seeing a vampire and she didn't even look like what Ben had in mind! He admitted she actually looked pretty cute, yet she had literally sucked his blood! Indeed, looks can be deceiving...

"Um...could you let me down?" the vampire asked, blushing a little.

Ben's eyes widened as he forgot he was still carrying the now conscious and bubbly vampire. He slowly let the girl back down and promptly examine his neck where the vampire bit him. Surprise flooded the Tennyson as he felt puncture had completely disappeared! It was as if he had never gotten bit!

Tsukune continued standing shocked after seeing his friend being bitten by a _real _vampire! It was clear that the boy was in no mood to get his blood sucked either.

"You two...probably hate me...and vampires. Don't worry, I understand if you want to hate me," the vampire said sadly as she watched the two boys reactions.

Ben sighed as he started to rub his neck. While the puncture miraculously healed, it left a dull ache. Looking back at the vampire, he felt a bit sad for the girl. She seemed rather lonely and it wasn't because of her immediate appearance but rather, he could feel it. Despite her nature of needing blood, Ben knew that this girl wasn't an bad person. There was no way he couldn't forgive anybody this sincere and pretty. Besides He always believed in giving people other chances

"That's alright. I've been though worse..._trust me_," he explained giving her the best smile he could despite the ache that spread at his neck. It was a true statement indeed.

The girl seemed to shine, happy to be forgiven and not hated. Her eyes blinked as she saw a window of opportunity to possibly make her first friend.

"So um...does that mean we can be friends?" she asked shyly, looking down and shifting some of the dirt on the ground with her feet. It was a bit embarrassing to ask of something so straightforward. She couldn't help herself though...this may be the true chance she's been waiting for! She only hoped that the two boys would accept her as a friend.

Ben blinked, a little surprised at how this situation turned out. He noted once more how cute she was despite her nature. The Tennyson rubbed the back of his head, starting to feel embarrassed himself.

"Erm...sure...my name is Ben, this is Tsukune..." he introduced, pointed at human who was still in frozen mode.

The vampire eyes widened with happiness...he...he was actually willing to be friends with a vampire!

She couldn't help but squealed and hug Ben forwardly. She had a surprising strength that mad Ben wince in pain. The girl was surprisingly strong...of course, he assumed that was because she wasn't human...

Speaking of which, it was a bit relieving to see that youkais weren't that bad... He worried though about how the vampire had so easily revealed herself to him and Tsukune. As there was some sort of rule about not revealing your monster form and stay as a may have been because of the blood-sucking to which she had no choice but to reveal herself. It didn't look like that would happen again though and he would certainly keep the girl's true nature a secret. Nobody could know anyways with the current appearance of the girl.

"S-sorry, my name is Moka Akashiya by the way. I'm so happy to have you as a friend, Ben-kun. I don't know anybody so I'm glad I have somebody to start talking to," she admitted looking into the eyes of the Tennyson with gleaming eyes.

"Er...no problem," Ben replied, blushing as he noticed the emerald colors of her eyes.

The vampire giggled with delight and then turned to Tsukune whom she had almost forgotten in the excitement of gaining one new friend. Once again, she acted undeniably shy again.

"You're Tsukune right? Um...do you mind being friends with me too?" she asked, hoping to gain another friend. She noticed that this one seemed a lot more afraid of her than Ben. This made her worry considerably though she knew that it wouldn't be all bad since Ben had at least accepted her.

Then...Tsukune's brain hit a switch. All the fear and shock began to drain away as he stared at the cute _vampire _in front of him.

_Too kawaii_, he thought in a trance as he stared at the concerned pink-haired girl that was waiting for his reply.

"S-sure," he responded, stuttering a little. He certainly wasn't going to say no even if the girl appeared dangerous. She didn't seem to be a bad person...or at least the vampire he had in mind. Besides, if Ben had accepted her like that, why shouldn't he?

_Just don't suck my blood... _he added in thought.

"Really! Arigato!" She thanked, suddenly hugging Tsukune to the ground.

Tsukune turned beat red as he felt Moka's "assets" push against his own chest. The human boy could die happily like this, but he wasn't sure if he should be excited or scared that a vampire was on top of him.

Luckily, the vampire quickly got off Tsukune, happy to already made two new friends. "Ben-kun, Tsukune-kun, I hope we have classes together! I have to get back my bike now, cya!" she waved away as she ran quickly back into the woods.

As the vampire left, Ben and Tsukune looked on, contemplating as to what had just happened. They had just made another friend...and somehow, a vampire was attending high school...

"Ben...did we...just meet a real vampire?" Tsukune asked.

Ben let out a chuckle . "Well there is no doubt," he replied, rubbing his neck almost wondering if he was searching the wrong area. He still was wondering why he didn't feel any bite marks.

The school bell rang and the guys realized that they were already late to their class. The two boys froze, surprised at how the incident had made them end up late.

"Crap!" Tsukune yelled as he rushed ahead with the Tennyson following moderately.

* * *

As they were running to look for their homeroom, they quickly realized they had the same exact homeroom which surprised them both but made things a lot more comfortable since they had just got to know each other.

"Ah I think this is our homeroom! Hopefully we won't get penalized for being late on the first day, right?" Tsukune pointed looked at the numbered door to reconfirm their destination.

As the Tennyson took initiative to open the door, he failed to realize that his heart was pumping a little faster than normally after running and being bitten by a vampire. It was hardly something he would notice, but it would have an effect in the awareness of his surroundings...

With this in mind... as he grabbed hold of the door knob to enter. His legs tricked himself and he slipped

BAAAAAAAM

He slammed on the ground with force barely missing the bench by a few inches

Ben face flushed. The day couldn't possibly get any worse. Why did he agreed to come here at the first place?...

All the students including Tsukune stared at him in surprise as they saw him slowly getting up wincing in pain. It wasn't long before the class busted out laughing. Ben groaned and lowered his head in shame. This was middle school all over again. Certainly this day couldn't have get any worse, right?

"Mew?" the teacher responded as her head cocked and her hair suddenly flapped like cat ears. Ben's eyes widened and shook his head quickly thinking he was possibly a little delusional after the blood-sucking incident.

Ben heard somebody cough, "Idiot..."

Ben sweat dropped and gave his new teacher his schedule. "Oh? That was a fantastic entrance you made! I'm glad I have you in my class. Mew! My name is Miss. Nekonome," she greeted. Miss. Nekonome had to be the most enthusiastic teacher out of all of the homeroom teachers. She liked each and every student in their own way...; however, that didn't make Ben feel any better.

Tsukune came in after him feeling a little sympathetic for Ben to have his first unwanted spotlight in addition to getting his blood sucked. Without a word, he gave his schedule to the homeroom teacher.

Ben sighed with a frown of disappointment and looked out towards the windows as he thought of his day so far. He will need to keep his strength to a minimum if he didn't want to bring too much attention to himself like he already done.

As soon as Tsukune was pointed to his seat which was coincidentally behind Ben, Miss Nekonome looked around her classroom and notice one person was missing. Before she could ask, a pink haired girl entered the classroom in a rush, panting.

" I'm sorry I was late," Moka apologized as she bowed respectfully toward the homeroom teacher. Suddenly all the boys stood up from their seats, gaping as they saw the beautiful girl. Miss Nekonome tried to settle down the guys but with little results.

"So kawaii..."

"So beautiful..."

"I want to embrace her!"

"Me too!"

"I'll definitely find a way _in_..er I mean to her!"

"Are you single?"

Moka looked around the classroom, feeling uncomfortable as the boys became restless. Then she spotted Ben and Tsukune at the side of the classroom. Suddenly she became oblivious to every eye that was on her as she rushed over to the two boys.

"Ben-kun! Tsukune-kun!" she yelled leaping off the floor and first hugging Ben, completely surprising him from his train of thought. All the rest of the boys quickly went silent and their admiration turned to hate towards the Tennyson. Ben's awareness raised as he looked around him and felt more hate than he ever felt before. All the killing eyes were on Ben. So much for drawing unwanted attention in a monster school...Could this day get any worse?

"Um...Moka, you're making a scene," Ben whispered, embarrassed. Moka looked at Ben confusingly.

"What? You two are my best friends right? It's okay to hug and love a friend!" she reasoned, smiling causing Ben to feel a bit worried. He glance around the room and saw all the boys growl with contempt written on their faces. This was bad. May be he will have to use ultimatrix more often...

Moka turned to Tsukune and was ready to give him a quick hug too. After Tsukune saw the hateful eyes towards Ben, he knew that if she hugged him, he would surely die...and if he rejected her...he would surely die as well...

_Oh no...this...this isn't good! Crap!_ Tsukune thought, _I really am going to die either way!_

As soon as Moka hugged Tsukune tightly, all his fears went away and only enjoyed Moka's embrace. It was official! The two boys were now on the Yokai hit-list!

_Great, _Ben thought, _This is not what I had in mind..._

_"_Um Moka, would you please take a seat," Miss Nekonome asked, politely.

"Hai!" she replied enthusiastically and went to take her seat not too far from Tsukune and Ben. The hateful eyes were still on Ben and Tsukune, but slowly died down as Miss Nekonome began talking.

"So, welcome to Youkai Academy everyone!" she greeted enthusiastically as usual.

"Before we all introduce yourself, let's take a look at the rules!" she pointed at three rules on the chalkboard. "As you all know, this is a school for monsters. That means everyone of you are in some shape or form is a monster. The goal of this great school is to be able to co-exist with humans peacefully," she began.

Tsukune was starting to feel queasy in the stomach as well as Ben. The way the teacher was explaining nonchalantly and as a statement of fact only asserted what was beginning to make sense.

_"This has to be a joke " _Tsukune thought and glanced over to Ben's side who seemed quite unfazed

Miss Nekonome continued. "...In order to be able to reach that goal, there are three main important rules of this school. One! Students are forbidden to reveal to each other what they are...Two! Students should stay in their human form without exception...and finally, three! Any act of fighting on this campus between each other is strictly prohibited_."_

Tsukune froze, suddenly terrified. He didn't want to believe it but after becoming friends with a vampire, it was hard not to believe. _E-everybody is...a m-monster!What kind of place did I get myself into! _Tsukune screamed inside his head.

_"Believe me you will have a blast there"_ Ben sighed as he remembered Grampa Max's words

Suddenly a rugged, punk-like voice rose up. "Oy teacher! Wouldn't it be better to eat those rotten humans...and _molest _the pretty girls huh?". Ben almost snapped his pencil angrily when he heard that

Miss Nekonome perked up and looked in the student records. "Mew? Oh...you are Saizou Komiya? Well to reply to your suggestion, there shouldn't be any humans around this school. This school is protected by a special barrier that disallows access for humans. Now...if theoretically, a human did enroll in this school and was found out, the penalty would be..._death," _she explained in a happy, yet defining tone.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he began sweating like a sauna. _D-d-death! What happened to_ _'co-existing'!_

"That's a bit too much, Isn't it?" Ben spoke making Miss Shizuka to look at him with small frown.

Shizuka spoke up curiously. ''What do you mean?''

_"I guess I was wrong, Monsters and aliens are different. Aliens are intelligent and have a lot of common sense unlike the monsters" _Ben said to himself then continued with a sigh" What I mean is that how can you coexist with humans when you encourage everyone here to kill anyone the moment he/she accidently sets foot in this place. A better solution is erasing memories or just explain the situation. Hell, this is exactly why humans hunted yo..our kind down.'' Ben spoke from the monster's point of view

Tsukune gulped, Even if Ben seemed nicer, He too was a monster like the others. Atleast there was someone who didn't want to get him killed

_I hope Ben and Moka will understand me if they knew I was human...I hope... _Tsukune thought with an overwhelming amount of fear. He had to get out of this academy even if it seemed that he already made two friends. The risk in staying was far worse than anything he would be gaining...

That's what he thought at least...

The bell rang soon and Ben was the first to get out of his seat and leave the classroom. Moka immediately noticed the quick behavior of the Tennyson and took off after him, biting her lips slightly as she wondered if she had done anything wrong. He was clearly frustrated as shown in the stiff movements of his walks.

" Ben!" she called trying to catch his attention, leaving the classroom too and the human, Tsukune behind. The human boy was in his seat staring out in space in shock. If this was a joke, he would've called it the best joke ever but it wasn't...he was actually in a school for monsters!

_I shouldn't stay here any longer_, he thought while slightly quivering. It saddened him to already have to leave two friends so quickly but if he stayed, he would surely be caught suspicious of being a human. His friends may not be with him when they find out he's human too. May be Ben will considering his views but how much a single guy would do against the whole school.

"I'm sorry Ben...Moka-san," he muttered to himself and started to briskly walk to the school's main office.

In the hallways, Moka was desperately trying to keep up with Ben. _Why is he so mad? Did I do something wrong?_, Moka thought then her eyes widened, _Oh no! I think he's angry about the hug I gave him in class! I'll have to apologize to him!_

"Wait Ben!" she called him out once again. The Tennyson exited the nearest door to the outside and was relieved to see a bench to which he could sit down. He took a deep breath and rested his body against the wooden seat. He wanted to turn into Rath and beat down that Saizou punk . There was one thing he couldn't stand. BULLIES

"Ben, are you okay?" Moka asked with her eyes visibly worried. Ben blinked, taken out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized that the pink-haired vampire friend he made had followed him out. He flashed a smile to the vampire in order to reassure her.

"No need to worry moka, I was just getting some fresh air" Ben grinned

Moka wasn't sure that was true looked down at the ground, messing with the gravel with her feet in embarrassment. "Ben's probably was mad at me for 'making a scene' right?"

Ben blinked again, a little surprised that she would think that. Yeah, it was slightly embarassing but...

"No no, that's not the problem Moka. It's just-"

Suddenly Saizou broke into their conversation outside, walking slow towards the two with a malicious grin plastered to his face.

"Oh? What is a beautiful lady like you doing here with this door-breaker?" he asked, instantly getting close to the pink-haired beauty. Moka flinched and stepped away in response.

_..him_, Ben finished in thought, glaring at him.

"Saizou! Th-that's none of your business!" Moka replied, standing firm but visibly and most rightly so nervous. Saizou continued to grin, almost heckling at the fact that this lady was taking a pathetic stance against him. He started to inch closer and extended his arm towards the beauty.

"Heh...why don't you dump this trash and come with me?" he offered, licking his lips while one of his eyebrows were raised.

Ben was about to take a stand for Moka until she slapped away Saizou's incoming hand.

"No thank you," she turned away, pulling Ben from his seat and leading the way to a more private area without interruption. She held close to the Tennyson with a cute angry puffed face.

Saizou just stood there, looking pretty amused. The Tennyson turned his head behind to take another look and got a challenging glare from the bully. He turned back and clenched his fists.

_"One mistake and Dude...You are going down" _ Ben mentally said to himself

* * *

Tsukune was ready to go home. At his first day and his last, he looked back at the school one last time.

Moka's mood had changed after getting away from Saizou and was happily pulling Ben with her. Ben then saw Tsukune walking away form the school gate. It looked as if he was leaving with his backpack already in place. The Tennyson instantly stopped, catching Moka off guard. She dropped to the ground from her own force of pull.

"Aah!" she yelped before Ben caught her. However, this time Moka moaned when Ben realize he caught her from her assets. The Tennyson reacted like any other and let go of the vampire but of course, once again let her drop to the ground. Moka shut her eyes with an quick groan as she plopped to the dirt on her behind.

"Oh! Sorry Moka...I didn't mean to...um...er...it was an accident!" he quickly began to panic, putting his hands in the air. Man! How could such thhings happen to him. Ben began to fear that Moka would slap him or hit him with something

Moka however, apparently forgot the incident as her head turned towards the human boy with a feeling of worry growing in her stomach. "Wh...where is Tsukune going?" she asked.

Ben wasn't quite sure why? Then the realization hit him as he remembered Tsukune's panic. WTF?. Tsukune was a HUMAN. He was human too but Tsukune was a Normal human. Moka quickly got back to her feet, dusting her uniform off and started to run towards Tsukune. The Tennyson curled his fists and followed the vampire to see what exactly was wrong with Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka called out. Tsukune stopped to see his two new friends and last running towards him. His eyes dropped, feeling quite ashamed for leaving already.

" Yeah Dude, you're leaving already?" Ben asked.

Tsukune sighed wondering if his friends would understand him. "I...I just can't stand this school anymore!" he explained, surprising both of them with the sudden outburst.

Ben frowned though he could understand what his fellow peer was feeling. "Tsukune...I think I understand what you mean. This school isn't exactly the friendliest, I know, but even so, it might get better, right?" Ben attempted to persuade the boy. Moka vigorously nodded with Ben, not wanting to see her second friend go.

Tsukune's hands tightened. "I just...I feel better if I went back to my human school, that's all," he replied in a lower tone, embarrassed at his last outburst.

Moka eyes widened and Ben immediately sensed hatred within the vampire. "Moka?" Ben asked worried.

"Why would you want to go back to a human school...humans...I hate them! I was always treated differently from them! They won't understand anything about you, Tsukune! Trust me, I know!" Ben and Tsukune were surprised at the vampire's reaction. This only seemed to justify Tsukune's reason though.

"You hate humans huh? W-what if I told you...I was human too?" Tsukune asked hesitantly, his eyes shadowed.

Ben instantly started to see where this was going. He felt a bit silly for not seeing it earlier as well. It seemed that the boy was indeed human. It was a serious mistake. How can someone leave a human into youkai academy? It was suicide .

"H-human? I...you're my friend, Tsukune. Besides, it's impossible for humans to get inside of this place...you...you can't be..."

Tsukune looked at Ben and Moka, angrilly. "Human? Well that's what I am! A human! You hate humans don't you? And here I thought...you and Ben would...understand," his hands clenched into a fist and without another word, the boy turned around and headed away from them, into the depths of the forest.

Moka eyes were wide from this revelation. "Tsukune's...human?" Her legs failed on her and dropped to the ground. "W-why..."

Ben scrunched up his face as he wondered what to do. While it was probably for the best for Tsukune to leave, it was kinda sad for it to have ended like this. He couldn't blame the vampire as she couldn't have known. He did wonder though how the vampire ended up despising humans.

The vampire looked up at Ben, with tears filling her eyes. "Ben...wh-what should I do? I just...don't know what to do anymore. Y...you're not human too are you?"

Ben shook his head although he knew he was ignoring the fact he was a human too. As a plumber he can't disclose his identity just like that. He kneeled down and patted Moka's shoulder. This action though only seemed to make her feel worse. "Moka-san...Tsukune-san's our new friend right? What does it matter if he's human? Did he ever hate you because you're a vampire? He accepted you like I did...right?"

Moka's eyes widened in realization. He was right...the vampire knew that she had bad experiences with humans in the past but...Tsukune seemed different. "Ben...arigato...I'm going to convince Tsukune to stay!" she thanked as she quickly got up and started running the path Tsukune took.

Ben smiled feeling good that he changed Moka's mentality about humans...at least some of them. Ben didn't follow knowing she could convince Tsukune otherwise...but it wasn't long until...

"AAAAAH!"

All of Ben's senses perked up when he recognized a scream that was Moka. Man! just one sec I leave this girl she ends up in trouble. Ben took out his latest hover board from his pocket and jumped on it. Dashing into forest like a Missile

Tsukune started to hear the vampire's scream as well except it was very close to his location. He stopped running and looked back. "That sounds like...Moka-san?"

He then heard an awful chuckle in the same vicinity.

"Crap! Wh-what am I going to do!" Tsukune panicked. He began fearing for his life again. His conscious though was telling him to go and help Moka.

_Wh-what am I going to do? I'm just a human! A weak...human..._ he though, unable to grasp why he was feeling so guilty.

_What kind of friend would I be if I left? Even if I had just met them... _Tsukune knew that the vampire probably had some bad experiences. Ending it like that with her was just not something he wanted...nor for Ben who seemed to be the most understanding.

Tsukune perked up and started running towards where he heard the scream. He clenched his teeth and followed through his intentions despite some part of him wanting to run away and leave this area for good.

* * *

Moka had her back against a tree as she quivered slightly under the dominating pressure of Saizou. Her green uniform was slightly tattered as Saizou had taken multiple tries on ripping the girl's clothes off.

"_I told you...You're going to be mine...and I'm not going to accept 'no' as an answer!"_

"Stop!" Tsukune yelled as he entered the scene and stood in front of Moka in a attempt to protect her.

"Tsukune...kun...you came back," she weakly mumbled, giving a weak smile.

"Sorry Moka-san...I was selfish. Please forgive me," Tsukune replied ,"I shouldn't have left you guys like that in a panic."

Saizou started to laugh. "Ha! What is this? How touching...that's it, I'll enjoy killing you and making Moka mine!" His muscles quickly bulged everywhere and grew causing him to grow bigger. His killing expression seemed to increase as his face quickly got more and more distorted. The human boy looked on in horror; his head rising higher as he saw the now giant student. Instantly, fear paralyzed him and he failed to get his feet to move at least an inch.

Seeing the horrified expression of the weakling, he laughed. "_THAT'S RIGHT! I'M AN ORC AND GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE DEAD!_"

"Tsukune! Run!" Moka screamed across from him but as Tsukune could try, it was effortless. He could only look on in continual horror.

Saizou began running with increased speed towards Tsukune, each step creating small vibrations which counted down to the human boy's last seconds.

"_DIE!_" Tsukune shut his eyes in fear, waiting for his life to end by an orc. Saizou swung his large, spiky arm .

"Ben 10 TO THE RESCUE" With a yell a blur smacked on Saizou's neck. It was a hoverboard made of metal. Well the only problem was that Ben was on the hoverboard and after doing that he was destined to...

BAAM

"Ouch...That hurt" Ben slightly winced in pain as he slammed on ground

Monster or no monster but the metal clashing on your nose with that speed really hurts , Saizou lost his balance and stumbled back with pain. Ben quickly regained his balance and without wasting anymore time he spun around and kneed Saizou straight in his manhood ferociously

"AHHHHH" Saizou fell on his kneed grunting in pain. Ben took the Hoverboad in his hand and BAAM slammed it on Saizou's thick head with his full strength. Saizou fell on ground grunting in pain

"You two go now" Ben snapped as he pulled up his sleeve revealing a gauntlet like device

"Ben he is really strong" Tsukune panicked

"May be. But he is a monster while I am an army full of monster" Ben smirked as he went through his ultimatrix and pressed when a familiar hologram came. With a bright green flash **Frankenstrike ** stood in Ben's place

"Franken stain? Ben -san is a franken stain" Moka awed

"I don't know, He is from America. So may be" Tsukune mumbled. All of this was too much for him but he was happy that Ben came to help them right on time

Ben gave Tsukune a familiar grin "That was pretty brave of you, Tsukune. Let me handle it from here now. Take Moka-san somewhere safe" Tsukune nodded without a worrd and pulled Moka by the arm away from the fight. The Tennyson focused on his enemy who he knew he wasn't down yet.

"_YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Saizou_ shouted as he charged towards Ben like a rhino. , charging with complete focus and strength.

Ben closed his eyes as the green charge crackled around his body. When Saizou was within striking distance, Ben pulled both his arms back and shot them forward. Launching a powerful shockwave that sent the orc flying back the way he came. Crashing through more headstones and slamming into the side of a boulder on the other side of the graveyard

The Orc winced in pain . Without wasting any moments Ben charged at him , Saizou quickly stood up and swiped his claws at his attacker only for the Ben to duck and smash Electricity charged feet on his face. Saizou roared as he felt his hardened skin taking damage. Ben grinned as he continued smashing charged fists into Saizou's guts

**"ENOUGH OF THIS!"** Saizou yelled as he caught Ben's fists **" You may have the strength and reflexes but you lack the stamina to keep up with me" **

"Then I will shock ya punck" Ben chuckled as wave of electricity passed through his body to Saizou.

"ARGHHHHHH" Saizou cried in pain. Ben released Saizou's hand when he felt he wasn't holding his hands any more. With a sound of thud Saizou fell on ground. Ben sighed in relief and reverted back to human form. One more jerk handled successfully.

Out of the blue, Moka suddenly hugged him from behind. "Ben! You did it! I didn't know that you'd be so strong!"

Tsukune came up from behind feeling embarrassed. He was trying to help the vampire, but in the end, he was too afraid to do anything but stand as Saizou's next punching bag. He was very relieved to meet Ben.

"Eh? I thought I told you guys to move somewhere safe!?" Ben glanced at Tsukune.

Tsukune lightly rubbed the back of his head in bind. "Moka-san insisted on watching you," he answered.

Moka giggled and gave Tsukune a hug. "I'm glad you came though...nobody has ever stood up for me like that."

Tsukune blushed for a moment before looking away. "N-no problem..."

Ben took a step forward. "So you're not going to leave the academy?" he asked the boy.

Tsukune sighed. "Well...I came to help Moka...I'm still unsure about this school though."

Moka looked in Tsukune's eyes painfully. "I...I don't like seeing a friend I've already meet go...I don't care anymore if you're human! You're the one of the first people to accept me as who I am and...I...I can't let you go that easily!"

Tsukune simply blink at Moka, feeling a little happy that she would accept him as a human.

"Moka-san..."

"WATCH OUT" Moka yellled breaking the scene as She saw a large thing rushing at the wielder of omnitrix

The Tennyson spun around, but not fast enough as a large fist connected hard with his chest sending him crashing into a tree on the other side of the path. **"This ain't over you damn bug."** the orc growled as he began skulking after him.

"BEN" Moka yelled as she rushed to help her friend with Tsukune following her quickly

Ben winced in pain . He felt as if he got hit by a sports car. His vision was blurry, His hearing was almost same. Unconsciously he tried to grab a hold of something. Unfortunately, the only thing that he managed to grab was Moka's rosary, which broke.

Moka however, was the only one to notice this. "The rosary...came off?" she questioned in shock. Tsukune looked at her with wide eyes as all of the sudden she was engulfed in a dark aura.

A pulse of dark energy surged through her body causing the skies to darken and a horde of bats to come fluttering down, covering Moka's body from head to toe as she began to transform. Tsukune shook his head several time finally getting back the ability to see

Tsukune watched wide-eyed, the rosary held limply in his hand as the vampire began to change right in front of him. Saizou, after his vision had returned, was frozen in place from the powerful yokai energy flowing through the area. **"T-This power...it can't be! The S-Class monster...a Vampire!"** he said quaking a little.

After what felt like an eternity, the bats slowly began to leave Moka's form. Revealing a completely different look.

She stood tall, her once bubblegum pink hair now the color of silver. Her body had gained an inch of height and her curves became much more defined giving her a deadly and sensual appearance. Her fangs elongated and poked out from beneath her lips proving the true nature of her race.

Her emerald-green eyes, which were now the color of blood and slitted, observed everything around her before settling on Ben. For the first time since He met Vilgax and Z'skayar...he felt a shiver of fear travel up his spine as those orbs locked with his own. Tsukune was having the worse reaction then Ben

"You broke the seal and released me." she said in a much deeper and mature voice. One filled with arrogance and pride

_Never show others you are scared Ben, Never ever. It can make a difference between life and death"_

Making sure his features were schooled, Ben spoke clear and calm to the powerful monster. "I am. Sorry about the rude awakening Miss. The bastard over there got a lucky shot in." he said pointing his thumb Saizou's direction. Tsukune mentally praised Ben for staying confident in front of such fearful, scary girl.

The new Moka turned her gaze on the orc and narrowed them dangerously. "Indeed. You are interesting . Human and Youkai at a same time. Your smell tells you are a human but yet you transformed into a Youkai. Which kind of monster are you?"she took a step toward their opponent as she continued speaking. "I will deal with him, for putting his filthy hands on me."

"I am...a superhero" Ben winked with a playful smile causing the new Moka to frown.

"This is not the answer" The new Moka growled

"Well its against the school rules to reveal yourself " Ben smirked leveling his eye with the S-class vampire and grinned as the silver-haired vampire advanced on Saizou. "Come, orc. And take your punishment like a man."

Saizou growled, **"It doesn't matter who I fight! Both of you are going to die here!"** he ran at the beautiful, and deadly, woman. Fist cocked back ready to crush her as he closed the gap quickly. Moka remained perfectly still as the large monster threw his arm forward.

Her right hand snapped up at the last second and the fist made contact. Sending out a small shockwave from the impact. But to the utter astonishment of both Saizou and Ben , the vampire hadn't even moved an inch. In fact, she looked downright bored.

"This is all the strength you possess? Perhaps you're not nearly as strong as you were boasting before." she said casually while holding the orc's fist with no effort.

Saizou gnashed his teeth. **"Don't mock me ! When I'm done with you, I'll crush that damn lightening freak. My reputation will be one of legend for taking down an S-Class monster!"**

Moka's red slitted eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" she threw the arm she had been holding to the side and jumped into the air. Swinging her right foot out and connecting against the left side of the orc's face with the speed and power of a ballistic missile. Sending the large teen flying toward the trees nearby and clearing a path straight through them along his trajectory.

"Know your place." she said before turning on her heel and walking away.

From the forest, a battered and bruised Saizou stumbled out. Tsukune and Ben shivered. Man! Her kick can really kill

"If you are so strong and scary like this, Why didn't you fight earlier?" Ben dumbfounded as the Vampire walked towards him

"I guess you didn't know..." The new Moka spoke as she took Rosary in her hand " No one before you was able to pull this rosary out, Not even myself" She smirked as she reattached the rosary

"You won't be able to hide yourself forever, Whatever you are" She spoke one last time before reverting back to her pink haired self. Before she could fall Tsukune caught her in between and placed her on the ground gently. He wondered if he made the right decision to stay here. It will be alright as long as he didn't reveal he was human right? . But was that easy?

Only time will tell

To Gwentennyson *************.com

From Bèn Tennyson ****************.com

_Hey Dweeb (and Kevin too as I know you are reading it anyways,_

_Benji here, using that special laptop you have send with me. This things is awesome, It's super fast and the graphic card is amazing, can I download some games on it?_

_Now for the first day of this school,_

_Guess what? Like you said. This is a special school for monsters and no one knows I am human. I made friends with a vampire girl. Yeah the Vampire girl just like Kevin watches on that Blood-sucking soap opera. But she is more cuter and guess what? She has a split personality just like that Yu-gi-OH anime I used to watch . Instead of milenium puzzle like in that series there is some kind of cross which trigers her second personality. Anyways she finds my blood tasty and takes bites every couple of hours. And the strange thing is every time she takes a bite, No pucnture marks appeared instead a pair of lipsticks appeared making it look like I was kissed on my neck. Kevin If you make fun of me or crack some of your funny jokes about this I swear I will use Toepick on you. However I also made another friend . He is a normal guy named Tsukune Aono. Normal? It means he is an ordinary human. Man! If I wasn't there this school would be a death trip for him. Poor guy! I gotta make sure he stays out of trouble_

_Well get to the other things. What I already learned is the fact that the school is a bit beneath our high school level, but that is because they try to focus on teaching fellow monsters how to interact with humans. They are failing miserably as I already had to knock out a possible molester who went after my vampire friend. That was the time her second personality appeared. She was scary and powerful and could have done the job without breaking a sweat but due to some consequences I had to do that job. She is kinda scary and I dunno what can I say about her. Good or Bad? Only time will tell_

_Nothing else to say_

_Benji out_

_JPG FILE_

_Gwen show this photo to Kevin. He'll totally freak out after seeing this cute vampire girl_

**_First of all thanks to my friend ranger tennyson to come up with this idea. I also thank the Darnreality for writing great stories_**

**_ Not sure about the pairings yet , I will need some ideas. However I think I can still make Tsukune get Kurumu_**

**_REad and review if you want to see next chapter_**


End file.
